gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Differences between books and TV series - Season 6
While the storylines for Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen, and Tyrion Lannister caught up with the current novels by the end of Season 5, many other storylines did not. The Greyjoy and Tully/Frey, and Samwell/Gilly/journey to Oldtown subplots are pushed back from the fourth novel, A Feast for Crows. The Arya and Bran subplots continue from the fifth novel, A Dance with Dragons, along with parts of the Davos, Small Council, Dorne, and Meereen subplots. The Red Woman *Myrcella, Doran Martell, Trystane, Areo Hotah and maester Caleotte are alive. Ellaria and the Sand Snakes never plotted to harm any of them. *Myrcella was attacked by Gerold "Darkstar" Dayne. She survived but was permanently disfigured. At that point, she is on the way back to King's Landing, accompanied by Nymeria Sand, and Trystane remains at Sunspear. *Davos, Alliser Thorne and Eddison Tollett are not present at the Wall in the immediate aftermath of Jon Snow's assassination: Davos was sent earlier by Stannis to the White Harbor; Thorne was sent by Jon to scout beyond the Wall, and he has not returned yet; Eddison Tollett was sent by Jon to Long Barrow, assigned as the chief steward. *No Bolton soldiers catch up with Theon Greyjoy and Jeyne Poole (Ramsay's wife in the books). *Theon and Jeyne are found by Mors Umber instead of Brienne and Podrick and are sent to Stannis' camp. Stannis plans to execute Theon and send Jeyne (who is still impersonating Arya Stark) to the Wall before he attacks Winterfell. Theon also reunites with his sister Asha (Yara) who has also been captured by Stannis. *Arya is not routinely attacked while she is a blind beggar. *Kevan, not Jaime, tells Cersei the news about Myrcella. Cersei believes Tyrion is responsible. At that point, Jaime is not present at King's Landing, therefore he has no idea about what happened to his daughter. He is in the Riverlands, leading the Lannister troops to Riverrun. *The bloodriders Aggo and Rakharo, not Jorah and Daario, go to search for Daenerys. Daario is currently held a hostage by the Yunkai, and Jorah is with Tyrion as a member of the Second Sons. *Cersei never comments in the books that Myrcella's personality is the opposite of hers. *Myranda does not exist in the books. Two of Ramsay's servants, Yellow Dick and "Little" Walder Frey, are killed in Winterfell by unknown people (presumably Mance Rayder and the spearwives). Ramsay's reaction to the murders is rage, not sorrow. *Doran never says he was jealous of Oberyn. *Brienne and Pod are searching fruitlessly for Sansa at the Riverlands, while she is safe in the Vale. They never meet the Stark girls and Theon, and are not involved in the events at the North. *Cersei discusses Maggy's prophecy with Qyburn, not with Jaime. *Jeyne Poole (replaced by Sansa in the series) broke several ribs after Theon landed on top of her. Also, the tip of her nose turns black from frostbite. *The messages on Meereen walls are not in favor of Daenerys, on the contrary: "Dragons must die", "Harghaz the Hero", "Death to Daenerys". They are left near the recent victims of the Sons of the Harpy. *There are no ships in Meereen. The three ships Daenerys had were taken apart at her command to build siege machines for conquering the city. Any ships that were at the harbors of Meereen during the siege either fled or were destroyed by Daenerys' troops. *There are no characters named Qhono, Ahko and Zanrush. *The Dothraki khal Daenerys encounter is Jhaqo, not Moro. *Areo Hotah always watches every visitor of Doran, especially the Sand Snakes, very carefully. He never acts so carelessly like in the show. *Tyrion and Varys are not in Meereen. Varys's location is unknown throughout the fourth and fifith novels, he appears only briefly at King's Landing; Tyrion, who has not met Daenerys so far, is in the camp of the Second Sons with Jorah. *During Daenerys's absence, Meereen is ruled by a council whose members are Ser Barristan Selmy, Grey Worm and more of Daenerys's loyalists. Home *Hodor's real name in the books is Walder, not Wylis. It is unknown if he ever spoke normally. He does not appear in Bran's visions. *Ned Stark appears younger in Bran's visions than his onscreen appearances in the show, but not as a child. *Euron wears an eyepatch over his left eye. It is unknwon what is beneath it. *Balon's death takes place off-screen, and before Robb's death. *While Asha suspects that Euron Greyjoy killed Balon and confronts him about that, it is not confirmed. *Tommen is unaware of the humiliation his mother went through. *Theon never had any remorse for the atrocities he committed, including the murder of the miller's boys and their mother (in the show they were orphans). *The conversations between the High Sparrow and Jaime and with Tommen do not occur in the books. *Cersei never raised Tommen to be strong, on the contrary: whenever he showed signs of backbone or defiance, Cersei ruthlessly suppressed him by having his whipping boy Pate beaten, or forcing Tommen to whip him himself, threatening to have Pate's tongue ripped if Tommen refuses. *The Glovers did not retake Deepwood Motte. Stannis and his new recruits, the Northern Mountain clans, liberated Deepwood Motte to restored it to the Glovers. Nearly all Asha's troops and ships were destroyed and she was taken captive by Stannis. *Following the liberation of Deepwood Motte, there is still one stronghold in the north held by the ironborn - Torrhen's Square, conquered by Dagmer who is still alive in the books. *Asha criticizes the invasion to the North on two separate occasions: when she speaks with Victarion and during the Kingsmoot, but never said that to her father. *It is not Tyrion but Quentyn Martell, Doran's son, who ventures into the catacombs to take possession of Daenerys's dragons, but fails and the dragons escape. He is set on fire by Rhaegal and dies of his burns four days afterwards. *Balon's body is in very poor shape after it washed ashore: bloated and broken, his eyes were eaten by crabs. *Wun Wun kills someone by striking him against a wall, but it happens before Jon's assassination. *Only Astapor requests assistance from Daenerys, against Yunkai. Yunkai recruites an army and acts against both Astapor and Meereen. *There is no Harald Karstark in the books. Arnolf Karstark, Rickard's uncle and the castellan of Karhold, collaborates with the Boltons not because of Rickard's death, but because he plots to take over Karhold. He pretends to be Stannis's ally, but his scheme is exposed by his great-niece Alys. *The dragons do not fast in Daenerys's asbence. They are hungry as ever for meat, including human. Oathbreaker * Sam has three sisters, not one. * The baby is not Gilly's, but Mance Rayder's. Jon forced Gilly to take the latter, while leaving her own baby in Castle Black, to prevent Melisandre from sacrificing him. Gilly has not given a name to her baby since he is not two years old. * Gilly never tells Sam that he is the father of her son. * The scene at the Tower of Joy is not revealed in Bran's vision, but in Ned Stark's feverish dream, when he is lying injured after the bloody brawl with Jaime. * Oswell Whent was with Arthur Dayne and Gerold Hightower at the Tower of Joy, and they faced off against seven Northmen, not six. * There is no mentioning in the books that Arthur Dayne ever used two swords at once. * It is unknown who was killed by whom and how at the Tower of Joy, only who survived - Ned Stark and Howland Reed. * No Khal Savo is mentioned in the books. * Vala and Dom do not exist in the books. * No one except Cersei and Qyburn knows the true identity of Ser Robert Strong. * Cersei commands Qyburn to have the "little birds" spy on the kinglanders only, not all over Westeros. * The conversation between Tommen and the High Sparrow does not occur in the books. * Walder Frey is not one of the people in Arya's death list. * Greatjon Umber is alive. He was taken captive by the Freys at the Red Wedding. * Smalljon Umber is dead. He was killed in the Red Wedding. * It is Hother Umber who bends his knee to the Boltons, because his nephew Greatjon is held hostage. His brother Mors, who joins Stannis, is the one who hates the wildlings because one of them kidnapped his daughter. Neither of them holds a grudge against Jon. * Osha, Rickon and Shaggydog went to Skagos. They never encountered the Umbers. * The Three-Eyed Raven does not warn Bran of staying too long in the visions. * The fall of Astapor takes place on-screen. See also *Differences between books and TV series - Season 1 *Differences between books and TV series - Season 2 *Differences between books and TV series - Season 3 *Differences between books and TV series - Season 4 *Differences between books and TV series - Season 5 Category:Production Category:Season 6 Category:Differences between books and TV series